


The Festival

by tragedybunny



Series: Live Like Legends (League of Legends One-Shots and Requests) [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Gender unspecified reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, crystal rose swain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragedybunny/pseuds/tragedybunny
Summary: Gender unspecified reader x Crystal Rose SwainA short little fluff piece.
Relationships: Jericho Swain/Reader
Series: Live Like Legends (League of Legends One-Shots and Requests) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127705
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Festival

You enter the glittering and yet somehow still imposing garden, the Festival of the Crystal Rose is starting to reach peak energy. Around you, the wealthy and powerful waltz gracefully, indulge in the finest champagne, and flirt deliberately, all in an attempt to secure their positions with one another. Your stomach pitches and rolls as you take in the size of the crowd. This is not the world you were made for, even if your station of birth would argue otherwise. Normally, you wouldn’t even have bothered to attend, the last of your line, you had precious little use for the tangle of alliances and power plays. But that was before _he_ asked. “Please do attend. I would be grateful for at least one person I know that I can trust to be present.” 

You had sighed and rolled your eyes, but you both knew that you would not turn him down. The sentiment of trust had touched you, probably more than was wise. After all, you had known him longer and better than most. Did Jericho Swain realize the power he had over you? It was an absurd question, of course he did. Nothing it seemed, escaped his notice. The thought made you choke on the glass of champagne you’d grabbed from a passing server. If that were the case then surely he’d seen how deep it went...No, you wouldn’t think about it. Too much dwelling on it and you might let your nerves get the better of you and run off. He would be peevish with you for weeks if that happened. 

At the center of the uncanny garden lay the Crystal Rose itself, with it’s ever near guardian, Zyra. It was your honest desire to avoid getting too close to her if at all possible. The one time you’d encountered her, she’d given the off the air of a predator ready to strike. But that was also, unfortunately, where he was likely to be found. Steeling yourself, you push through the swirling crowd a bit indelicately, eyes fixed on your goal, and steadying your champagne. 

Disaster strikes though and an errant elbow collides with your glass, a yelp escapes you as you feel cold wetness spread over your skin. “Watch where you’re going!” An unknown woman hisses viciously at you.

Face burning, and the champagne continuing to seep through your outfit, you retreat to a thankfully deserted corner. You’re so fixated on calming your rapid pulse, you miss the sound of him approaching until you hear his unmistakable laugh. “I swear, you are a disaster when left to your own devices.” 

Dishelved and frustrated, you glare at him. “Perhaps I should just call it a night.” 

“Oh hush.” He reaches to grasp your hand in his, and your breath stops. “Let’s go get you fixed up.” With a commanding tug on your arm, he begins to lead you somewhere, and as usual, you follow blindly. A moment later though he stops and turns back to contemplate you. “Right, before I forget.” With a gentleness of movement that’s rare, he takes the rose from his lapel and passes it to you. “For you. It means a lot to have you here with me tonight.” 

Warmth spreads through your chest and you feel yourself softly smile at him. “Jericho.” You whisper and continue to follow him.


End file.
